Green Eyes
by Gelles
Summary: And to think, it all started off with an innocent visit to her mother's and sister's graves.


Green Eyes  
A parasite EVE fanfic  
By Kristin Renee Taylor  
  


Mariko Brea  
Beloved Mother, Wife, Friend  
1947-1977

And beside that: 

Maya Brea  
1970-1977  
"She died before she ever truly lived."

Aya carefully lay the roses on the grass, a dozen red for her mother, a single white for her sister. She stood, absently brushed an errant strand of hair out of her eyes. A final glance at the small plaques set into the ground, and she turned away, putting her dead behind her. 

The day was unusually somber. Dark grey clouds loomed overhead, seeming so close that it looked as if they would get snagged in the trees. Aya watched a crow soar overhead, a black splotch against the grey. She hoped it found shelter soon, she could feel a bad storm coming. 

The airport's rental car had been parked at the bottom of the hill. As Aya reached the car, she spotted Eve approaching from the opposite direction. Not for the first time, Aya was struck by how much Eve resembled Maya, had Maya lived to be seventeen. Eve's charismatic nature and boundless energy reminded her so much of Maya that, for just a moment, Aya thought that Maya really was coming down the hill, smiling at her. She lifted her eyes, half-expecting her mother to follow- 

Teeth gritted, eyes blurring, Aya shoved the thought out of her head. She ducked inside the car as the first few drops of rain pelted down. A moment later, Eve dove into the passenger seat, hair and shirt damp. 

"Where'd you go?" 

Eve spoke while she switched on the heat. "I saw a funeral procession on our way in, so I decided to give my condolences." She ran fingers through her hair, combing it out. Unchecked, it would grow down to her lower back. She kept it cut to just below her shoulders. She glanced at Aya out of the corner of her eyes. "You're staring at me. What is it?" 

Maya had worn her hair long. "Nothing." She gestured at Eve while she started the car. "You're not dressed for a funeral." 

Eve was dressed in a pair of jeans and a bright yellow shirt. She grinned at Aya. "Neither are you." 

"I wasn't going to a funeral," Aya said, dismissing the fact that she was dressed pretty much the same as Eve, save for a more color-friendly white shirt. 

Eve's smiled faded. "I know." Closing her eyes, she leaned back in her seat and sighed. "Wake me when we get to the hotel." 

Aya drove in the not uncomfortable silence as she headed towards their hotel. Tomorrow they would catch the morning flight back to San Francisco. She'd check her voicemail tonight. Maybe her e-mail, even though she wasn't looking forward to reading Maeda's letter. The doctor spoke decent English, but he was horrible at writing it. 

"Green eyes," Eve said abruptly. Aya looked at her. "What?" 

Eve's eyes were half-open; she was staring at her reflection in the side mirror. "My eyes are green," she murmured dreamily. 

A chill ran down Aya's spine. "No, they're not, Eve. Your eyes are blue. Like mine." 

"Like yours," Eve repeated in the same tone. She turned slowly in her seat. "My eyes are green. Like yours." And her eyes _were_ green, bright emerald, almost glowing. 

Fear tore through Aya, raw and unbridled. "No." _Not again. Please, God, not again!_ She didn't remember stopping the car. She remembered nothing outside of those eyes and the horror they caused. 

Eve reached out with one hand, touched Aya's cheek. "My sister..." Her fingers were hot, burning. Aya tried to jerk back, away from the pain, but her body refused to obey. She was paralyzed. Eve smiled, slowly and cruelly, and she drew a line of fire from Aya's cheek to hover over her right eye. "Myself..." And she started to push in- 

Aya jerked back, surprised and startled. In the passenger's seat, Eve watched her from the corners of her eyes, both of her hands busy pulling her hair back into a ponytail. "You're staring at me. What is it?" 

Blinking, shaking her head to clear it, Aya looked around and saw they were still in the cemetery. Rain drummed on the car. She looked at Eve. "I just..." She frowned. _Green eyes._

Aya shuddered and started the car. "It's nothing."   
  
  


Author's Note: 

*sigh* 

This was supposed to be my light and fluffy fanfic. Oh, well. I blame this one on too much Dean Koontz, Blue Seed, and the fact that I enjoy putting Aya through psychological torments. 

Wait. That's my excuse for every fanfic. 

Okay, I blame this one on a quote Aya gives after the second No. 9 battle, where she compares Maya to Eve. Check the closet before you leave with Kyle (You can barely see it since it's dark, but keep searching that room. You'll find it.). In fact, you should check everything in the game. Parasite Eve 2 has some the best quotes I've ever seen... outside of Fear Effect 2 ("What am I supposed to do? Disarm them with my breasts?"). 

Er... don't know where that came from. So, I'll just end here. Feedback, as usual, is always welcome, greatly appreciated, and 99.9 percent of the time answered. 

Stay Kelvin, people. 

Kristin 

Legal Stuff: 

I don't own Aya, Eve, Noriko, or Maya Brea. Squaresoft does, so complain to them if this story sucks. I was just working with what I had.   
  
This has been a production of Blueberry Enterprises.  
www.geocities.com/sailorfalcon/


End file.
